1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data receiving device and a data receiving method for outputting digital data received through, for example, a digital satellite broadcast network, to a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A receiving device capable of receiving only broadcast streams of audio data and video data and outputting audio/video streams from an external interface is generally used, such as a receiving device for cable television broadcast or satellite broadcast.
Some of such receiving devices have a function to receive digital data which is to be utilized on a computer, in addition to the video/audio streams, and may output the data streams to the computer from an output port. However, no such receiving devices have a function to output the received broadcast data as an IP (Internet Protocol) data gram.
In order to utilize the data received through a broadcast network on a computer, it is necessary to mount a dedicated circuit board on each computer. Therefore, the receiving device is lacking in versatility and is not necessarily easy to handle.
In view of the foregoing status of the art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a data receiving device and a data receiving method which enable conversion of digital data transmitted through a broadcast network into an IP data gram and output of the IP data gram to a computer or the like.
According to the present invention, there is provided a data receiving device for receiving broadcast data including digital data and outputting the broadcast data to a computer. The data receiving device includes a first interface to which the broadcast data is inputted, a packetizer for reconstructing the inputted broadcast data into a predetermined packet, and a second interface for outputting the reconstructed packet to the computer.
According to the present invention, there is also provided a data receiving method for receiving broadcast data including digital data and outputting the broadcast data to a computer. The data receiving method includes a packetizing step of reconstructing inputted broadcast data into a predetermined protocol packet, and a routing step of rewriting header information and controlling a route of response data with respect to the protocol packet, in outputting the reconstructed predetermined packet to the computer.
According to the present invention, a data receiving device and a data receiving method for converting data transmitted through a broadcast network into IP data and outputting the IP data to a computer may be provided.